Get Ready
by tiktaktat19
Summary: The Clique wannabe. What happens when a member of P.C.'s clique moves away and twins move in? Find out! I know, sorry it kinda sucks I'm working on it. If you have a better name for the clique please review me!
1. Meet our Beloved Clique

"To Life!" Sings Patrellia- Chanelle, and then she takes a sip of her White Chocolate Mocha (with extra whip!) from Starbucks.  
"To Life!" Repeat Roie, Gennanina, and Spenstar, then they all take long sips from their Banana-Berry smoothie, Perrier, and Diet Wild Cherry Pepsi. Gennanina accidentally spills some Perrier down her shirt. Someone whistles in the distance.  
"Pick On someone your own size!" She rises to her feet, to her full height- An astounding 5' 7. The person inaudibly mumbles something, and then slinks away. Nini then rolls her eyes and makes eye contact with us. Their mouths curl up into soft smiles, waiting for her reaction. She makes her face, the face that says "Alritee then…" And we double over in hysterics.  
"That was 2FFW!!" wheezes Spenstar, but we call her Penni.  
"Okay guys, come on." P.C. giggles. "Back to business." she claps her hands. "We all know that there is a new girl coming to town, and she may be eligible for a spot in The Posse, since Tiara moved away. But, keep in mind; she may be entirely NAWT HAWT and a total waste of time. Who remembers what HAWT is?"  
Everyone was silent for a few seconds. P.C. was getting ready to scold them, but then Roie raised her hand.  
"Yes?" P.C. asked.  
"HAWT-hot, attitude-y, wealthy, tanned?" She said this as a question.  
"Good. Now we all know The Posse oath, don't we?"  
"Of course!" said Nini, as if it was insulting, suggesting they didn't remember the 10 line oath we made up at the age of 6.  
"Good, then let's hear it-without Tiara though." I said. Penni and Nini had a bit of fear in their eyes, and Roie just looked…….ready.  
"The Posse  
P.C. is really loud, never fails to make you proud  
Penni is the best she's so much better than the rest  
Nini Is outspoken doesn't care about the size of her chest  
Roie is always in, always in for a horror fest  
And when you put 'em together, what do you get?  
What, what?  
That's right!  
The Posse!!!!!!  
Even though they took out a line, it still smelled like pre-teen sisters.  
"Woo-hoo!!!!!!!" They went wild, screaming and laughing so hard, random people were looking at them like they were on speed or cocaine or something. Just then, P.C. had one of those rare, 'I-Love-My-Friends' moments, and she loved every minute of it.


	2. And meet the LaCrew twins

I sat in the window seat, next to my twin sister, Cassandra. She was sitting there peacefully, listening to her iPod, apparently to "Wannabe" by the spice girls, judging by the scratch rendition she was giving.  
"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!"  
Around that time, I put on my own iPod and listened to Me and U by Cassie, and eventually drifted off.  
When I woke up, captain Kevin was just finishing telling everyone we were going into some dire weather, and if we could please fasten our seatbelts. As I groggily fumbled for the buckle, I hit my head on the side of the seat.  
"OW!!!!" I yelped. My parents spun around to look at me through the crack in the seats.  
"Sweetie, are you okay??" My mom asked me, a concerned look on her face.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine mom, honestly!" My mom didn't look convinced, neither did my dad, but they turned back around anyway.  
"Phew!" I exhaled, and then rubbed my head, because that really did hurt. Then I looked over at Cassie, who was just staring at me. As soon as I started to say something, she chuckled and looked away. I wonder what was so funny.  
WHAM! Owie, turbulence! As we hit another bump, my stomach lurched and I groaned.  
"What, Lexi, Your wittle tummy-wummy can't take it?" She smiled so sweetly I got a sugar rush. I held my head in my hands and turned around to look at my parents.  
"Couldn't you have had another kid?" I asked, somewhat annoyingly.  
My parents had the WEIRDEST reaction! Mom turned opened her mouth to say something, then turned away, on the verge of tears, and Dad turned bright red, gave me a look that said "How could you, Alessandra, How could you?" and then turned to comfort my mom.  
"What's with them? We make fun of each other all the time! I mean, it didn't even bother them when I called you ugly once!" I said to Cassandra, even though when I call her ugly, I diss myself. But we're not, really. Ugly, I mean. We have borderline black hair (natural) with honey highlights (not natural!), with round, bambi-esque dark brown eyes that tend to sparkle when we're happy (which is why it's hard for us to hide our emotions most of the time), a mouth with full pink lips and perfect teeth (that's natural too, btw), plus, a whole buncha beauty marks. Plus my sister and I were blessed with C 36's at the age of 14. Most girls back in Manhattan only had, like, triple A's still.  
Cassandra just shrugged.  
"Big help, my love, big help." We both rolled our eyes at precisely the same time. I then put my iPod back on and put on "Burnin' Up" By the Jonas Brothers.  
"I'm slipping into the lava and I'm trying to keep from going under baby you turn the temperature hotter 'cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you, baby!"  
Remember earlier, when I said how Cass was giving out that "Scratch Rendition" of Wannabe? Yeah, well, I lied. We were actually blessed with gorgeous voices, along with boobs. Lucky, right?


	3. and WHAT is PC doing?

Patrellia-Chanelle was pacing up and down the hall in front of her bedroom. She was waiting for her friends. This idea had her extremely excited before, but now she was extremely worried. She tried not to frown too much, though, because frowning causes wrinkles later on in life, or, ICK, earlier. All of a sudden she heard the rustle of bags, and giggling. P.C.'s head snapped up, and she had a mini panic attack before she finally calmed down. "I can't have my crew see me like this" she thought. So she picked up Coco, her Jack Russell Terrier, and breathed deeply. Coco wiggled around so that she was facing P.C., and then licked her face. That's when P.C. giggled, and her crew came into view. P.C. gave them a sly smile, then said the one two-syllable word she was dreading a moment ago, but now embraced like this season's refuge lapis skinny jeans.  
"Showtime."  
"Okay, so it wasn't as bad as I thought. It was actually a lot of fun!" said P.C. Penni caught her, and said  
"You thought it would be bad?" Shoot.  
"No, I thought you guys might be worried, though." P.C. mentally slapped herself a high five. "Nice Save" she thought.  
"Oh, well, I guess I was a little worried, with the color setup and all, but I think it did work out quite nicely!" Stated Roie. Bless her little heart. On that note, we all turned around to admire our work. My wall was a blur of Hot Pinks, Lime Greens, All kinds of Blues and Purples, some Orange, and basically any color, um, EVER, including Grey and Black. There, on my wall, were phrases and inside jokes, all framed around a big lime green THE POSSE, written in spray paint. It was the most Amazing thing I've ever seen, me thinks. We all murmured simultaneously  
"WHOA." Just Whoa.  
And that's all it took.


	4. Arrival PC's reaction

By the time we arrived in L.A., Cass was out cold, and so was my mom. It was just me and my dad awake, but we didn't say much 'cause we were both tired too.  
"Yo, fathead, wake up!" I smacked Cassie upside her head, and she woke up immediately, and hit me right back.  
"Ouch!" we both said. Then we laughed.  
"Come on, though, really." I said, and then extended my hand to help her up. Once she was standing, we woke up mom and made our way off the plane. It was sadly sunny outside. Good thing me and Cass were prepared. We snatched the sunglasses out of our purses and whisked them on. It was then we found our driver, because we weren't blinded by the sun. He was holding up a sign that said "LaCrew". My parents waved excitedly, whereas Cass and I walked slowly, acting bored and unimpressed. Exactly the opposite of what we really felt.

When P.C. found out she'd be living a block away from the new girl, and that they'd carpool to school together every morning, along with Penni, Ro and Nini, she really wasn't sure if she should be excited or pitch a fit. So she just shrugged and said "Cool" then padded off to her room on the third floor. She booted up her mac and logged into AIM. Good, they were on. She started a chat room with LuCkYpEnNi, RoieWorld, and AnnaKarenini. (Nini never read Anna Karenina, but she thought it was catchy and fitting.)  
Patrellia-ChanelleNo.5 – Every1 here?  
LuCkYpEnNi – Present!  
RoieWorld – Psha!  
AnnaKarenini – Cha…!!!!!!  
Patrellia-ChanelleNo.5 – Well I just found out that new grl will b carpooling w/ us…  
LuCkYpEnNi - Um, Kewl?  
RoieWorld – kk!  
AnnaKarenini – should we b xcited?  
Patrellia-ChanelleNo.5 – well, we'll find out, won't we girlz?  
AnnaKarenini – Guess so.  
LuCkYpEnNi – OMG I cannot wait till first day….BOYZ HERE WE COME!!!!!  
RoieWorld – llo u can say that again!  
RoieWorld - *Lol  
AnnaKarenini – Hehe DITTO!  
Patrellia-ChanelleNo.5 – u guyz this year we're getting bf's nmw  
LuCkYpEnNi – YES!!!  
AnnaKarenini - *GULP* no matter what? R u sure 'bout that?  
RoieWorld – um, yea?  
Patrellia-ChanelleNo.5 – Um, guyz? G2g Sry!!!! LYLAS  
RoieWorld – LYLAS  
LuCkYpEnNi – LYLAS  
AnnaKarenini – LYLAS  
"P.C." has logged off at 8:15:36 P.M.  
"Penni" has logged off at 8:15:92 P.M.  
"Roie" has logged off at 8:16:09 P.M.  
"Nini" has logged off at 8:16:27 P.M.  
P.C. got LYLAS from one of her favorite book series IN or OUT by Claudia Gabel. LYLAS stands for "Luv Ya Like A Sister". Unfortunately, the main girls, Marnie and Nola, got into a fight and LYLAS never was again.  
"That'll never happen" Vowed P.C. "Never."


	5. Confrontation

As soon as Cass and I got to our new house, we dropped our superior attitudes- and our jaws. This house was capital G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S!!!!!! And we lived here!!!!!! It was a Victorian/Tudor style mansion, with 3 floors and vines crawling up the sides. It had a round driveway in the front with a fountain in the middle! The house was a cool Peach-ish Ivory-ish color-It was amazing! Of course, Cass read my mind and said "I can't believe we live here now-Omigosh!" She grabbed my hands and we squealed and jumped up and down like the 5 year olds we really were inside. "This isn't our house!" said my mom, Kellie, her voice oozing "DUH!" (Sorry I forgot before, my parent's names are Kellie and Edward LaCrew.) "That's our house." She pointed next door, which looked more like a guesthouse than an actual house, but hey, it was somethin'. It was an exact replica of this house, but, um, smaller. Significantly smaller.  
"Well okay, then whose house is this?" I asked. As if on cue, a lady with a light brown swishy bob came prancing out of the house. Oh yes, I said prancing! Well, there was a bit of a flounce in there somewhere too. No, really! "Welcome, darlings, I'm so glad you're here!" Um, yeah, darlings? Wait, how long has it been since this lady was let out of the loony bin? Oh, what's that? She hasn't gone yet? Well, then fill out an application or whatever, AYSAP!!! This lady needs serious help. The professional kind. "Come in, come in, my husband and daughter are inside!" Wait, what does this remind me of? This whole experience reminds me of something….Oh well. It'll come to me sooner or later. When we all walk inside, the inside is just as amazing as the outside. A large golden hall with vases of purple tulips lining the edges of the corridor. At the end of the hall was a double French door with white ruffled curtains, semi parted in the middle. When we stepped through those doors, the first thing I saw was…her. This girl was tall, and possibly the most beautiful thing on this earth. I mean, really, this chick was as gorgeous as the house! She was a boob-length brunette, with hair that shined like the stinking sun! I know it's cheesy, but it's true! And had wild highlights, like blue, red, purple, green, and honey blonde. It sounds weird, but it looked amazing on her. She also had bangs that were swept to the side and tucked behind her ear. She also had light brown/ Hazel eyes, and thick, long eyelashes. She had a nice ski slope nose, the natural kind. Her lips were jay-z full, and perfectly red. She also had all of her beauty marks on the left side of her face, and none on the right. But there was one in the middle of her forehead, in between her eyes. It sounds like it would make her ugly, but it really didn't. And get this…she looked at least a B. You know what I'm talking about. She had teal eyeliner on, which made her eyes shine and pop, plus some clear gloss on, so she glowed. To help the cause of the 'glow', she had on a shimmery aqua colored top, and a seemingly bedazzled denim miniskirt. And check this out….girl had on heels. HEELS! How old was she? My age, right? Omigosh, they're kitten heels. They're CHANEL kitten heels. I mean, how much must those have been? I look over at Cass, but she's still checking little miss i-know-im-gorgeous-and-rich-and-you're-not-mwahahahaha-and-how-are-you? I look back over to i.k.i.g.a.r.a.y.n.m.a.h.a.y (haha!) and she's checking me out. Well, two can play that game. I stare right into her eyes. She doesn't look away. I don't look away. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cass surveying this whole exchange with wide and worried eyes. And then the weirdest thing happens. i.k.i.g.a.r.a.y.n.m.a.h.a.y (that just never gets old!...ok nvm, it's old.) she smiles. She actually smiles! Wow, her teeth are perfectly straight, and a blinding shade of hey-I'm-white-bordering-on-blue! Then she holds out her hand. Ooh, I do need to call her manicurist! She says, "Hi, I'm Patrellia-Chanelle! But my friends" -Oh yeah, she emphasized 'friends'- "Call me P.C. So I guess you'll be calling me Patrellia-Chanelle then, huh?" She said still smiling, looking between me and my sister. Is she serious? Oh, NO. "Well, my name is Cassandra, but my friends call me Cass. Back to you. Patrellia-Chanelle? Hmm. I have a different name for you. You know how people call me Cass? Well take away the C and there's your new nickname right there." She smirked, and 'Patrellia-Chanelle's' face fell faster than you can say "I bet you're boobs aren't even real!" "I bet you're boobs aren't even real!" I said. What can I say? I'm a woman who speaks her mind. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Are you a psycho-maniac?" I asked. Cass and I looked at each other. I could tell she was trying not to crack up. "Um, I think the term is pyromaniac or whatevs?" she asked, like it was a question or we were stupid. "Whatevs." Ha. "Um answer the question princess" retorted Cass. Patrellia-Chanelle gave a tiny eye roll-how did she do that?- and said "no, I'm not a pyromaniac-sorry, PSYCHO- maniac." She rolled her eye again. Me and Cass then said simultaneously "Oh really? 'Cause you must be crazy- you just stated a forest fire so big even Smokey Bear would be impressed!" Then we laughed, and Patrellia-Chanelle huffed and stormed away. Oh, I know! This kinda reminds me of the Clique, you know, that book? Well, it's like Patrellia-Chanelle is Massie, and me and Cass are little Claires. Butcha know what? Claire didn't stand up for herself when she was in a situation like this. Wait. Patrellia-Chanelle? What kinda name is that? I'm telling you, i.k.i.g.a.r.a.y.n.m.a.h.a.y fits her much better.


	6. AIM

OOOH, P.C. was soooo mad!!! She stormed to her room and threw herself on her bed. "Oooaaaarrrrgh" she screamed into her pillow. Then she raced over to her Mac and clicked on iTunes like she was holding a grudge. Then, once iTunes opened, she played her "When I'm Mad" playlist. There was a reason behind each song. Let's not go into detail, but a few songs are Girlfight, Beat It, and Piece of me. Then there are pick-me-up songs, like Stronger and Labels or Love. She decided to play Labels or Love, just 'cause she loved that song and knew it would instantly make her feel better. It didn't. "This is serious, Coco!" whined P.C. Coco blinked, and then sneezed. "Bless you." said P.C. without thinking. Then she inhaled the fumes on her wrist. Mmmm. Summer White was P.C.'s fave perfume. She calmed a little. A little. Then she went online. First she checked her facebook. Wow, 24 new friend requests. They all went to her school, North Beverly County, so she mindlessly accepted them all. No one was really on facebook….except Christopher Barkley, P.C.'s latest crush. They met at a pet store. Sometimes P.C. likes to go there to pet and play with all the animals that didn't have homes yet. Turns out Chris liked to do the same thing. P.C. silently thanked the gawds above for giving her a bit of a push in the right direction.  
P.C. Kelli Alvarez- Wassup Barkley?  
Christopher J. Barkley- Nm U?  
P.C Kelli Alvarez- Samee so uh whats going on lk howz life?  
Christopher J. Barkley- Um I'm starting at NBC, Isn't that where u go?  
P.C. Kelli Alvarez- Yea! Do u know who ur Advisor is?  
Christopher J. Barkley- Um, Mr. Poller?  
P.C. Kelli Alvarez- No way! That's my Advisor too!  
Christopher J. Barkley- YES! I'll know someone on the first day back!  
P.C. Kelli Alvarez- Yea, and u'll know me! So lucky, huh? Lol jk  
Christopher J. Barkley- I am! Hey I g2g but save me a seat, k? Or if I get there first I'll save you one.  
P.C. Kelli Alvarez- You got it dude!  
After that, P.C. decided to play "I'm in love with a girl" by Gavin Degraw, but every time he said 'girl', she'd say 'guy' instead. Then she logged on to aim, and took some quizzes on . She soon heard a familiar 'ping' of a new message. It was Nini, Roie, and Penni inviting her to a chatroom. Just as she was about to accept, her mom's voice cam over her purple intercom. "Patrellia-Chanelle" -her mom refused to call her P.C. – "are you on, um, ain?" P.C. giggled, then realized how pathetic that was, so she sighed. "Its aim, mom, and yes, I am." Claudia replied instantly. "Well, good because I have Cassandra and Alessandra's aim and facebook's- Facebook is just their names, Cassandra L. LaCrew and Alessandra P. LaCrew, and their aim's are, uh, sexiilexii96 and CL2014. So, uh, add them, ok? Luv ya, biiii!" said her mom. P.C. knew that was the final word, so she added them. Great. They were both on. Then, P.C. had an idea. She joined the chatroom, and told " they knew what that meant. So sheher friends "I'm adding 2 peeps. quickly named them as "Alessandra" and "Cassandra" and invited them to the chat.  
"P.C."- Hello?  
"Nini"- here!  
"Roie"- Present!  
"Penni"- Hola Chicas!  
"Cassandra"- What the..?  
"Alessandra"- Um, what is going on???  
"P.C."-DUH we invited u 2 a chat!  
"Cassandra"- Yea um y?  
"Roie"- 'Cause!  
"Penni"- I guess we just want to get 2 kno u better  
"Nini"- Surreee yea!  
"P.C."- OK…so um ur starting NBC w/ us, ur carpooling with us, we hate u, and ur not sitting with us at lunch. What else? Girls, did I forget something?  
"Cassandra" has logged off a 6:13:49  
"Alessandra"- Okay, we doubled up. This is Alessandra. We would like to add to that. We're starting NBC with u unfortunately, since we would rather swim in a bowl of leeches, tuna fish and cheap purple hair dye, like what you have in your hair Patrell-whatEVER than carpool with u even though we begged our mom to drive us herself so we wouldn't have 2 ride with you. I mean, is there even extra space with your fake boobs, enormous heads, and freakishly large ego's? Oh, btw, we hate you 2. U think every1 worships u, and only u can h8 people, and no1 can h8 u? Well, newsflash princess of plastic. EVERY1 H8S U!!! u may b thinking how do I kno that? I don't even kno any1 yet. Well, I can just tell. Ur the type of girl who every1 h8s, but can't help but think ur pretty. Every1 just stays out of ur way, that's y u think ur so "popular"! Plus, did u rele think 4 a SECOND that we would WANT 2 sit next 2 u lunch? U gots it seriously twisted, Loser. O, yea, u did forget something. A LIFE.  
"Alessandra" had logged off at 6:20:10


	7. Getting Ready

Jeez. Cass kept congratulating me for telling them off. Well, we have more important things to worry about, like what to wear on the first day back. Then Cass had a stroke of genius. "Hey, Lexi, we should wait until, like, a week into school, so that as soon as everyone has no more amazing outfits to wear, we're just getting started!" she paused. "But the first week of school, we should still wear cool outfits, just in case." "Definitely! That's awesome, Cass!" I said. She pshawed and wormed her way past me into the closet. "Maybe we should wear matching outfits…" she mumbled silently. "Def def" I urged her on. In the end, we had 2 schoolgirl micro-minis, white leggings, a lime green sugarlips, a white hoodie, a white beret, and heels. So Patrellia-Chanelle thinks she's the only one who can show up in style (and in heels)? Well, we're gonna show her what we got.  
Finally, Monday morning. Cass and I get up all slow and sluggish, but we're fine after our showers. We spend precious time doing our hair, makeup, and exfoliating and all that horse poo. By the time we were ready, we only had 7 minutes to get in the car. But first, we peeked out the window."Perfect, she's out there!" exclaimed Cass. We wanted to make her wait for us, instead of the other way around. So we walked to the car (which was a range rover painted shiny red, by Patrellia-Chanelle's doing, I presume. I think I'm gonna start calling her Massie.) Anyway, we walked to the car to the beat of S.O.S by the Jonas Brothers.  
"Ooh, this is an S.O.S don't wanna second guess this is the bottom line its true"  
And that, my friends, was the extremely long and tiring walk to the car. "Massie" was wearing faded distressed Abercrombie jeans with a bright colorful mini sweater dress (I say mini 'cause it looks like a shirt that's a wee bit too long) and black high heels. She looks us up and down, huffs, and gets in the car. We follow. She says "scoot over" we say "no". End of convo. Then she says "You look like a Charlotte Russe store puked on you" then smirked, like it was the best thing to say, EVER. But I had a better one. "You looked like someone puked on you. Period." Then I sarcastically shot her a bright smile. She huffed and turned around. Jesus, what is it with this chick and huffing? Me and Cass looked at each other and rolled our eyes. That's when the car stopped in front of a very large house that looked almost identical to "Massie's". In 10 minutes, there were a total of 6 girls in the car. (5? I lost count after 4. It's too early. My brain's still on vacation.) All of a sudden, the chit chat stopped. (Chit chat?!?!?! I've been hanging around Claudia waaaay too much.) Everyone was checking out me and Cass from beret to heels. Then all of a sudden, they flipped out their phones with a diva style "I'm-so-hood" swagger. Cass and I mimicked them, but of course we exaggerated everything. It's more fun that way. Then, I had an idea. How we can get back at "Massie" and it was a good one. I had a feeling.


	8. School

As soon as we got to school, we let "The Posse" go first. Seriously, that's what they call themselves. Then we waited 10 seconds and got out also. All eyes moved from The Posse to us. Everyone stopped. The boys whispered. The girls stared on with envy. Exactly how they were looking at The Posse a moment ago. They turned around to look at what stole the limelight from them, then their jaws dropped when they realized it was us. Then we walked to the beat of "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls. Right. Around. Them. People were rushing up to us, introducing themselves and giving us numbers. But we walked on ahead, still walking to that beat, with a blank model stare that everyone would think was natural, but took years of mirror hogging time. Hm. I think I'm gonna like it here.

At lunch, The Posse sat at table 9, their usual table. P.C. scanned the crowd, and then settled on the familiar mass of golden blonde hair. "Hey, Barkley!" she called. She was hoping that she sounded nonchalant, like 'Oh, yeah, I call boys to sit with me all the time, what's the big deal?' Chris looked over and smiled widely, and then made his way over with a swagger only a true alpha could master, without even trying. P.C., of course, has this swagger down as that Jay and Lil Wayne song. On the outside, she had that sly, sexy, come-hither smile that she knew was irresistible, but on the inside, there were choirs singing that boring "hallelujah!" garbage that she had to painfully endure when her mom went through that awful Christian stint. The closest she will ever get to Christian is Christian Dior. Ya. By the time he got to table 9, everyone's eyes were on him, or them. Either one. Except the dumb duo. The only problem was, they were smart. Cassandra and Alessandra were sitting at table 1, looking bored while sipping on Fiji water and talking to their groupies. GROUPIES! P.C. didn't have groupies until 3rd grade! And she was there since the middle of second! What has the world come to?!?? Well, she had the guy, didn't she? She smirked to herself. Barkley finally made it through the mass of hyper-active children, he said, panting, "Hey, P.C., have you seen those 2 girls? They're-"he cut himself off the minute he saw the look on her face. Nini said " Yeah, they're…." "LUH-OSERS" said Nini, Roie and Penni. Then they immediately looked and P.C. for approval. She curtly nodded her head. Barkley didn't think P.C. could hear him, so he said "They're hot." Under his breath. That's when P.C. made a decision right then and there. She took a deep breath. "Guys-"


End file.
